


A simple thing

by Bell_and_Chain



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: I don't even ship this, M/M, almost 1400 and nothing happens, also ignore the run-on sentences im ussually better about those, but the idea was too good, i mean anton is horny i guess, im tired but sleeping wasn't an option until i posted this, rejuvenation hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_and_Chain/pseuds/Bell_and_Chain
Summary: Anton is horny for MAyan but i make it sound prettier than that.
Relationships: Mayan Saint Joshua/Lord Tower | Anton Saint Joshua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A simple thing

**Author's Note:**

> Im tired so pretend typos arent real  
> Also someone who knew how to write smut might have added that but i cant so i didn't'.

It was well after dusk, and if Anton had bothered to leave his chamber’s he could’ve stared out the windows of the pac-bell and been treated to a lovely view of the stars. Instead he stayed in his bed, in his chambers, in a lounging robe with a minx fur collar that felt fantastic on is newly rejuvenated skin. It was impractical for sleeping in, but Anton didn’t expect to sleep for hours yet. 

He was fully expecting to see stars some time tonight, just not the literal kind. 

Yesterday morning he and his companion, Mayan, had gone in for rejuvenation treatments after waiting nearly 4 decades. This thing about aging as an Atlantean is that it happens so slowly and subtly its difficult to realize how much you’ve lost until it all come soaring back. Hearing, reflexes, flexibility, energy, memory, sensation, hormones…

Oh, hormones.

It was well known that the rush of hormones that were regained upon a significant rejuvenation tended to be overwhelming in the first day or even weeks. Most scions and companions were either quietly absent from society during that period, or sensationally present. It was a normal part of their lives, though, and it wasn’t’ uncommon at all for a scions to be found in the bed of a someone from a rival house after being returned to their 30s for the first time. Or in a carriage. Or, if they were particularly abandoned, out in the lawn.

Anton had never lapsed in judgment to that degree, but his first few weeks were never entirely comfortable for him either. He tended to get unfortunately needy after rejuvenation treatments. It wasn’t a state he felt comfortable in, and seeking night company during those first few nights had always felt too risky. And, frankly, embarrassing. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. There wasn’t many people he had ever trusted enough to not bring it up again later or allow it to color their viewpoint of him. Atlantis, even this new one, especially this new one, was all about strength and appearances.  
If he were by himself it would’ve been a precarious position. There’s only so much…tension…one can relieve by themselves. 

So it was a fortunate thing, that Anton had Mayan.

Humans tended to imagine companions as planets orbiting their scion’s sun, impressive, but secondary. Humans were idiots. 

To Anton, Mayan had always been a galaxy.

Mayan was always there for him in ways he knew even he didn’t fully comprehend. A file he realized he needed, already on the table for him. A security unit trained for a task he hadn’t anticipated requiring. A healer scheduled to see him before he had admit to even himself he was sick. At every turn, at every obstacle and inconvenience, there was Mayan, already two steps ahead and prepared.  
So Anton knew that there was a reason he had been left to himself last night, the whole night, and was curious instead of hurt. 

And not a small bit needy.

He knew there was some sort of game being played, and for once he wasn’t the instigator. It wasn’t just his own arousal he had felt last night, waiting with baited breath for Mayan to sweep in. So, why, if Mayan had also felt this overwhelming need all of last night, did Anton lay by himself waiting and alone until the sun rose? This was part of their routine, since their first rejuvenation, that Mayan would be there with him. There wasn’t a need to ask, not with Mayan. The only time the formula had changed was the one occasion when he and lord sun had gotten rejuvenation treatments on the same day. It was never to be repeated, they spoke of it seldom, but at times his best friend would look at him with a silence too deep and his golden eyes would get just a touch more molten and he knew they both remembered the night fondly. 

Now though, he wanted Mayan. He ran his hands through his hair to keep them from creeping lower, and waited.

Eventually, he felt Mayans end of the bond thrum with heat and opened his eyes to see Mayan in his room, shutting the door-

And-  
Oh-  
Mayan

Mayan was tall and lean and deadly even before the treatments, but now. It was the little things, the lack of any grey hair, the way his dark skin nearly glowed, the way he carried himself with just that bit more power, just that bit taller. 

The way he stared at Anton with enough heat that their bond nearly burned. 

“You kept me waiting” He meant to sound disproving, but seeing Mayan had destroyed his ability to fake. There was a rawness in those words.

Needy,needy,needy. It needled at him and he wanted to look away but couldn’t.

“One could argue you kept yourself waiting, you could’ve always come to me.” And that was the other thing. He could’ve always gone to Mayans room, but he hadn’t. And they both knew why. It wasn’t a lack of desire that had had him refusing to even touch himself, and it wasn’t a lack of desire that had had Mayan keeping them both apart when he wanted Mayan most. He closed his eyes and leaned back, not able to see Mayan without being overwhelmed by the desire to touch.

Maybe Anton knew exactly what game they were playing, but acknowledging that would be mean acknowledging that for once he wasn’t leading anything. That in this little routine they had established someone was entirely in control, and it wasn’t him.  
Maybe saying that would mean acknowledging that he liked that part best.  
“This is a vintage coat you know.”  
“Oh?”  
“The silk is more than 3 centries old, and this fur comes from a species of minx that’s now extinct.”

“Fascinating”

“Its practically priceless. It would be a shame if you didn’t destroy it tonight.” Finally, he opened his eyes, and felt the heat that spiked through their bond. Mayan was in a suit, dark brown with a subtle pinstripe. Tt looked beautiful as ever on him, but Anton wanted Mayan naked and closer to him than his own breath. He dragged a hand down his chest, parting the robe until his hip where he stopped, waiting. 

Finally, Mayan began to undress himself, crossing the room in slow, sure, and graceful steps as jacket, tie and shirt hit the floor. By the time he got to the side of the bed he was only in boxers and those, too, came off a slow and sure movement meant to draw all of Antons attention. Anton couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to.

“Join me?”

Mayan didn’t say a word, but they hadn’t needed to in centuries. Mayan reached a hand down and cupped Anton’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss that made their bond sing and his dick throb. He languidly draped himself over Anton, pinning him to the bed and Anton didn’t think hed felt this safe in years. 

For some reason they only fucked in this period when the hormones made everything shiny and soft and sensitive. He felt young and new and fresh and small when Mayan peeled the robe off him and kissed him like there wasn’t an empire the size of a country under his name that could crumble to pieces if he so much as took a sick day. As many resources as he had, as strong as he was, being on top meant always being on the verge of catastrophe.

He wasn’t on top right now though. Right now, when clinging onto Mayans broad shoulders was all he could do. Right now, in this period where no one expected him to be anywhere or doing anything because everyone knew what rejuvenation treatments meant but not what they meant to him. 

Mayan kissed down his neck, to his collarbone, and paused to whisper in his ear.

“Stop thinking about whatever isn’t me, and you.” Mayan said that like it was simple, like it was a reasonable thing to ask. 

But maybe it was. Maybe in this room, right now, where everything was soft and new and sensitive Anton could afford to acknowledge how small he was in it all. 

Mayan was human, and couldn’t cast spells of any sort. Yet, somehow, Anton was enchanted all the same.


End file.
